Once Upon Reality (Rewrite)
by kAckRssI
Summary: Leo Valdez. The ignored, or is he simply unnoticed? Because he can't seen to get a person to remember his name but he wants them to. He wants to be known as Leo Valdez, one of the seven; not the repair boy, or stupid son of Hephaestus. But one day Leo will make them remember him. But will he go to far? I still suck at summaries so if you could just give the story a chance.
1. Prologue

**Prologue/Burb**

_As Leo drifted asleep he had a feeling his life wouldn't be the same._

_He had this feeling that if he fell asleep his somewhat perfect life would be gone. Simply vanish and he'd have to work hard to get it back. If he could._

_So little did Leo know how right he was, because when he finally closed his eyes Hera started her carefully thought plan. Leo's memories were soon gone. The time he met Piper, the time he realized how much he liked her, and the day they finally got together. It was no surprise, everyone else at the school had expected it. "Hey, it's the loser couple!" They had said, even though at the time Leo and Piper were not a couple, but now all that was simply a faded memory._

_In exchange for Leo's memories Leo went into a world where he didn't get the girl. Where he was just second best because his best friend was the superhero. Where he was always the third wheel, because the girl he liked was dating his best friend. Where he's just looked at as a repair boy who makes useless machines. And he couldn't even do that right._

_Well he'd show them. Leo knew that one day- if at least for one simple day- they would remember his name. He wondered if she would even remember, the way they used to hang around all the time and just mess around._

_He wondered, but knew it couldn't be true because unlike him, her memories were still gone._

**:D ****** :D**

**A/N:**** So yes, I have decided to start over, not much will be different, just a few edits here and there a couple more twists. The plotline will be same as it was but I'm changing some of the events and making longer chapters. I'll still be using the oc's you guys submitted if you don't mind ;P**

**Anyway, I hope you guys read on again and since not many changes are made I will not take a month to update. I'm also working on future chapters so hopefully this time around I'll be prepared with updates and you all will get longer and quicker chapters. **

**I will be posting again today because this is so short.**

**Totally off topic, but has anyone watched the tv show lost? I've become obsessed with it 3 so blame that for my late updates nowadays.**

**Review, follow, and favorite, please!**

**Peace out in all demigodishness!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot! Ghost83 don't worry Shadow Kane will be in this. Any,ways off to the chapter! Read and enjoy! (Don't forget to review.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. It all belongs to RR. I failed to mention this in the last chapter, I wonder why ;P**

**:D ****** :D**

**Leo walked through camp with no problem, unlike the rest of the seven.**

The rest of the seven got crowded by the camp except for a few of Leo's friends, which were only a few people. Leo met up with his friends in front of the Hermes cabin. His friends Travis, Connor, Drew (Yeah, Drew. She started acting nice, kind of), Katie, Lou Ellen, Nyssa and Thalia (Okay having Thalia there was a dream come true for Leo, even if they were just friends). were all waiting for Leo with a big grin on each their faces.

Leo got to his friends just in time to hear Connor ask Travis for some drachmas, and Travis telling Connor off.

"Hey guys," Leo said, interrupting Travis.

"Oh, hey Leo." Katie said.

"How's it going Valdez?" Thalia asked.

"Oh, you know the usual? Fighting monsters, having amazing fire powers," Everyone smiled ready for Leo's to say his next words, "Defeating Ladies made of dirt!"

"Really! No way, Knew you guys would win!" practically every one of Leo's friends said except for Connor who had said: "Wait you said ladies, I know I'm not good at grammar but doesn't that mean more than one?" Everyone ignored him though, and Leo jumped into a retelling of how the seven had defeated Gaea.

"Hey Thalia I'm surprised you didn't heard this from Jason yet." Leo said as Frank, Hazel, and Nico walked by reminding Leo of the fact that Thalia and Jason were siblings.

"Nah, I was going to ask him, but it was crowded over there. Plus I'd hear the same thing: That you guys kicked Gaea's butt" Thalia said grinning.

_Gods, why is she a hunter,_ Leo thought.

"Anyways by now he's busy. He's always with Piper." Thalia said and everyone laughed. Leo looked over at Piper and Justin Bieber's "That should be me" started playing in his head.

_Eww Justin Bieber,_ Leo thought, _How do I even know the name of one of his songs?_

Leo sighed and joined the conversation in which Connor was fighting for drachmas.

_Well, the song does fit me, but no more listening to Justin Bieber,_ Leo thought.

Leo and his friends continued to talk for a short amount of time before Chiron interrupted them.

"Everyone down to the mass hall, please," Chiron said "Especially the seven,"

"The seven," Leo snorted, walking along with his friends, "More like the six. I'm never mentioned!"

"Hey, it's okay fame isn't everything." Katie said. Her boyfriend, Travis fake gasped and put on a horrified look.

"Oh, my, Zeus. Travis did you hear her?" Connor asked Travis. Leo looked over at Thalia who looked extremely annoyed.

"So, how are the hunters?" Leo asked lamely.

Thalia raised an eyebrow at him, "Leo," She said, "I'm not going to quit the hunters just because you have some silly crush on me, so get over it,"

"Gee, Thalia one minute we're friends next minute you're rejecting me. And I didn't even ask you out!" Leo stated.

"You were going to," Drew said, joining their conversation.

"Was not!"

"Don't lie!" Drew exclaimed, "Besides everyone knows about your crush on Thalia."

Leo shook his head, and then looked around to see if anybody had heard, "Don't say that out loud! They might hear you." Leo said gesturing to the crowd of people around them.

"Leo, Thalia is right there." Drew said.

"I know that,"

"So you'd rather me know about your crush on me than other people," Thalia said.

"Well, I Guess. I mean I do like you and maybe telling you will get me a date," Leo responded hopefully.

"So you do like her." Drew said. Drew smiled knowing she had won.

"Okay, wait up I didn't ask anybody so I shouldn't have gotten rejected in the first place."

"You just asked her!"

"Guys, quiet down. I think Mr. D is looking over here." Lou Ellen asked.

Sure enough, when Leo turned he could see Mr. D was glaring at them. His way of most likely silently telling them "Quiet down or I'll turn you into an animal. It's that or I'll have you listen to Rebecca Black and Justin Bieber."

Leo shuddered at his own thought. He'd take being turned into any type of animal any day, than listening to "Friday" and "Baby".

"Do you think he heard us?" Drew asked, "He's told us a million times to listen when people are saying important things,"

"He has?" Leo asked.

"He's told them idiot." Thalia said pointing to the rest of Leo's friends. "Obviously he doesn't even know you and I barely ever talk to him."

"Lucky," muttered Connor.

"I don't think he heard us but we should stop talking in case he did," Lou Ellen said, ignoring Thalia and Connor.

"Who's talking anyways?" Leo asked.

Connor laughed nervously and looked at Travis who looked at Katie. It occurred to Leo that out of all of his friends they were the only ones who knew, because they were the only ones who were paying attention. A very rare thing for the Stoll brothers.

"Leo like I said before, fame isn't everything." Katie said.

"They didn't." Drew said in disbelief,.

"I can't believe he'd let them go on without him," Thalia said, also catching on to what Katie was trying to say.

Leo himself didn't get it at first, but then it hit him. Like the tree branch that had hit him when he was landing the Argo II. He had been calmly steering the Argo two into camp Half-blood when a tree branch suddenly hit him in the head. Possibly, because they were already so low, that they were at tree level.

Anyways, because of that the landing had been a disaster. Leo's control flew right out of his hand and the Argo II almost crushed about more than a hundred Roman and Greek demigods (including Amazons and Hunters).

But Leo at first didn't believe his theory they had to at least give him some credit, without him they wouldn't even be the seven. They'd be the six!

Leo looked around and sure enough he found them standing straight and tall in a line looking proud. They were giving a speech and under different circumstances Leo would have admired how beautiful Piper looked but not now.

He looked around the rest of his friends were talking about how Leo wasn't with the rest of the seven. Thalia and Drew looked especially mad at their siblings for not letting Leo join h made sure no one noticed and he slowly walked out of the mass hall.

Once Leo was out of the mass hall he ran to Bunker 9. Leo still couldn't believe it. They had forgotten him; they didn't even bother to tell him they had called the seven. It was like he was no longer part of the seven.

**:D ****** :D**

**A/N: Hello! Off to a good start so far huh? Three reviews already. Lol, its not much but hey, at least it's something! Keep on reviewing!**

**There weren't many edits here, you can basically see it's just chapter one and two together. However I hope you like it :D Review, Follow, Favorite!**

**Peace out in all demigodishness!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh dear God! I am so sorry! I was going to update sooner than this, I promise, but I've had a whole lot of tests and had to studies. The tests will go into next week but I figure I'll manage to update again on Sunday. So expect a new chapter tomorrow and sometime next week! Read, enjoy and review :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**:D******:D**

**Chapter Two**

Leo ran until he got to Bunker nine and not once did he look back to see if anyone came after because he knew no one had.

Leo took a look around once he was inside bunker nine; he spotted some pictures of himself flanked by Jason and Piper. _His two best friends. _

Leo sighed as he looked at them. The photos had been taken before he had been pushed to the side. Before Leo was the third wheel nobody cared about , before his friendship with Piper and Jason had suddenly vanished into thin air; when Leo still considered himself one of the seven, when _they _considered _him _one of the seven.

Leo sat down and grabbed one of the photos. With Piper and Jason by his side Leo looked like he was having the best time of his life ...in the picture.

Leo thought the photo must have been taken two or three months ago. Not too long ago but yet so long ago. In the photo Leo, on Jason's right , was holding two fingers over Jason's head. Jason was oblivious to the fact that he had devil horns, was grinning at the camera but Piper, who was on Jason's right, wasn't so oblivious. She was looking over Jason and seemed to be scolding a grinning Leo

Leo smiled at how beaten down all three of them looked, yet how happy and cheerful they had been.

They had defeated Gaea that day. Or so they thought. It had all been part of Gaea{s clever plan that the seven soon figured out. And when they found out what Gaea was planning, they made plans themselves except they didn't tell Leo and every time Leo succeeded in ruining one of their plans he was always to blame.

He was always the failure, the loser, the burden. He was the one they tossed aside and ditched. He was the one who continued to cracks jokes even though he knew it made them like less but he continued to do so, because it hurt.

Leo put the photo back in its place dejectedly and picked up another one. In the photograph Leo stood next to Reyna. This photo had been taken during one of the trips back to Camp Jupiter where Leo had somehow bonded with a broken hearted wasn't sure if it was that Reyna reminded him of Thalia, with her cold indifferent attitude, or that she too had been renounced by Jason and Piper and etc..

Nevertheless, they became friends and it was one of the strangest friendships ever known to the world. But Leo started to see they were the same. Kind of.

Leo put the photo back and this time grabbed a small tattered photo. It was of his mom, Esperanza Valdez. As Leo gazed at her old battered photo he realized how much he really missed.

How much he regretted ever using his powers against Gaea and accidentally killing her. _But it doesn't matter,_ Leo thought darkly, She would've died either way. And it still would have been my fault.

And Leo regretted that; he regretted being so special. So important.

And he regretted always running away from his foster homes like a coward because maybe, just one of those people, actually would have taken care of him, and then he wouldn't be in this mess.

Leo even regretted turning down Reyna's ludicrous offer to be praetor at Camp Jupiter because now that he thought about it, he, surprisingly, really had a chance. Both Jason and Percy had stayed at Camp Half-blood and mostly everyone hated Octavian.

But most of all, Leo regretted trusting them. He hadn't run away, he had stayed because he thought he was one of them, that they had accepted him. He had thought they were his friends and only ended up being tossed aside like a trash bag. Like he was nothing. And the saddest part was, Leo was nothing. They were right to abandon him.

Leo stared at his mothers photo with cold fury. Would she have known what to do right now? Would she have hugged Leo, kissed his forehead and say, "It's going to be alright _mi hijo. Va estar bien._"?

Leo didn't know and he knew he never would.

Leo rested his head in his heads as a pounding started in his head. He thought of how happy they had looked up there, how proud, especially her. He should be proud; they were his friends and he was theirs, so he should have been happy right? But Leo wasn't.

In a sudden urge of impulse Leo took out a pen from his tool belt and looked for a piece of paper. He found an old battered green notebook that he hadn't seen before.

_What now? Am I suppose to write a suicide letter? _Leo thought darkly but quickly shook the thought off. He didn't want to die...did he? No, he didn't but if happened to die, Leo wondered, what would they think? Would they cry for him, would the even care - Leo shook his head. _No, I am not going to kill myself, _He told himself firmly, _especially not because I want to know what they'd do if I did._

Nevertheless, Leo gripped his pen tighter and, after a brief pause in which he thought of what to write, Leo wrote in small untidy letters, '_Hello, my name is Leo._'

Afterwards, Leo stared at it, unsure of what he had expected or why he had written it. Had he thought someone would have written back?

"What the..." Leo muttered as he stared down at the paper. His worlds quickly vanished and in their place was, '_Hello, Leo._'

Leo hurried to write back. '_Who are you?' _he wrote simply.

Leo watched in shock as the words faded and were replaced with, '_You do not know me, just like many don't know you. This is what makes us so alike! Both of us are forgotten and overlooked, but not anymore."_

Curious, Leo wrote back, '_what do you mean, not anymore?'_

'_After today Leo Valdez if you choose to join me, everyone will know your name. They will praise you and respect you!' _

Leo stared down at the words before deciding on what to write back. '_Look I don't even know you. Who are you?'_

The words disappeared and were replaced with, '_I shall tell you sooner or later. But first don't judge me for what I have done. I really am just like you...'_

Leo hesitated. What had he done that was so bad? '_I won't._'

The worlds faded and slowly new ones formed. Leo read them quietly, and stared at them, bewildered, thinking it was a joke.

It said:

_'I am Uranus.'_

Before Leo could process what that meant, a new voice called out, "Leo! Are you here, Leo!?"

The ink faded hurriedly as though it heard the voice and did not want to be seen.

Leo closed the note book and hurried to the door.

"Wha- Piper?" Leo said; He had opened the door and was now surprised to see Piper standing in front of him. Her brown hair was braided and she grinned at Leo.

"So, you ready to party Repair Boy?" she asked.

**:D******:D**

**A/N I hope you like it! There was some difference, I guess. If you've read the original version you know that Uranus originally talks to Leo in his mind and does not write to him in a book, but as I'm currently rereading Harry Potter and am on the second book I got this idea. You also don't get to see why Piper turns up at Bunker Nine because I'm trying to keep it all from Leo's point of view.**

**Anyway, enough babbling! What do you guy's think of the chapter? Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review...please...?**

******Yours in demigodishness and all that. peace out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey long time no update huh? SO sorry about that :( I promise I'll update sooner though. Anyway here's the third chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**It had been weeks since Piper had gone to go see Leo in Bunker 9**. Leo couldn't help but think to himself that Piper actually cared about him, but no that wasn't possible and Leo refused to think that because he'd actually start believing it and then he'd trust Piper.

Just like he did before. And where had that gotten him? Exactly, nowhere. It had just made his life worse.

Leo sighed. He tried thinking about something else but couldn't bring himself to think about it. Leo couldn't think about his choice. His awfully, unsought, and messed up decision he had made weeks before.

It made Leo guilty just thinking about it.

Why, why had Leo said he would? Why had he even gotten himself in this new war? Leo knew he should've stayed out of it. He should've taken the notebook and burned it to maybe he should have told Piper.

No, not Piper. Maybe Thalia. Thalia would understand, right? Leo thought she would; Even though Thalia hated him, she'd hear him out, help him out. Leo was sure he could trust Thalia but he couldn't bring himself to tell her.

Maybe it was Uranus, he had warned Leo what would happen if Leo told anyone one, to both him and the person he told. But Leo couldn't take it; if he didn't tell anyone he'd go insane.

But he couldn't. Whoever Leo told, would be easily dragged into this mess Leo had gotten dragged into. Leo tapped his pencil impatiently, he had to leave before they found out because it'd kill him if they did. However, Uranus wanted Leo to stay for a while, to learn their plan and Leo wasn't ready leave just yet; Piper was finally paying attention to him. And Leo loved every second of it.

Why? Because, he was finally noticed.

After all that time he had spent ignored and overlooked, he was finally noticed. Not by everyone, but that didn't matter; Piper noticed him and that's what mattered.

There was a knock on the door, and Leo groaned, wondering who it was.

_Thalia?_

_Katie?_

_Reyna?_

_Piper?_

_Lou Ellen? Maybe the Stolls?_

Leo went over to the door and opened it.

_Nyssa, it was Nyssa._

"Ho—"Leo started, then slowly shook his head, "Nyssa?"

"Leo!" His half-sister said, throwing her arms around him. It had been a long time since they'd seen each other. After Nyssa moved out of camp Half-blood, during the small war camp half-blood had with camp Jupiter, Leo barely had any contact with her. The war itself stopped and both camps worked together to defeat Gaea.

It felt so good to know that Nyssa was here, still alive. _Wait why is she here?_ Leo thought.

"Nyssa," Leo said once he pulled away from the hug, "What are you doing here?"

Nyssa frowned, "What? You don't want me here_ Valdez_?"

_Valdez._ Yep, that's what they called him Valdez. By his last name, just like they used to call _Beckendor_f. One of their recent cabin counselor. Right now, Leo was their _current_ cabin counselor.

To say the truth sometimes Leo thought they tried to make him his replacement. His half-siblings were cool and all but there's a reason why he doesn't hang around his cabin anymore. He wasn't good enough.

They treated him like Beckendorf when he wasn't Beckendorf. They knew that too, and they've been trying hard to stop acting like Leo was "the new Beckendorf," but still they always called him Valdez. And he isn't Valdez, he's Leo.

Hades, Leo will even say it, he'd rather they'd call him Repair boy or flaming Valdez, because that was him; not someone else.

"Leo?" Nyssa asked, snapping Leo back into reality.

"Huh?" Leo said looking at her.

Nyssa chuckled, "You haven't changed a bit, huh?"

"Nope," Leo said grinning, even though he knew it was a lie, "So what about you?"

"Me? I'm doing great!"

"Really? You haven't gotten any attacks?" Leo asked curiously.

Nyssa frowned as she thought, " Weeell….." She started, but then stopped, forced a smile and continued, "Nope."

Leo raised an eyebrow, "Really?" He found it hard to believe that. Demi-gods usually attracted monsters.

"Okay, so maybe I've had a few attacks, but I'm doing well." Nyssa said.

There was an awkward silence and then Nyssa spoke up, "So tell me about how you guys defeated Gaea."

**:D******:D**

"Well bye Leo!" said Nyssa half an hour later.

"Later Nyssa!"

Nyssa opened the door and started out but stopped abruptly. "Piper?! Hey!"

Nyssa turned back quickly and winked at Leo.

"Nyssa! I didn't know you were here." said Piper's voice.

"I'm just visiting." responded Nyssa. Leo started to walk over to the door.

"Well bye guys!" said Nyssa as she walked out.

"Bye," Leo called with a smile while Piper waved.

As soon as Nyssa was gone Piper turned towards Leo and grabbed his hand. Leo blushed. Piper however didn't seem to notice.

"Come on Valdez," she said pulling him out of the bunker nine. "We have to get to the big house."

Catching sight of Leo's confused face Piper said: "I'll explain on the way there."

She let go of Leo's hand, leaving Leo feeling slightly bitter and started walking. Leo closed the door to Bunker nine and followed.

"WHats up?" Leo asked as he followed her.

Piper stopped in front of the Aphrodite cabin and turned to face Leo. "I was with Jason," Piper started to explain. "In his cabin when we heard a voice."

Leo vaguely wondered whatthey had been doing. "A voice" Leo asked pushing his "Leo are his personal thughts aside.

"Yeah, Zeus' voice. He was telling us about a spy." Piper said. Fear shot through Leo. Zeus couldn't be talking about Leo right...He couldn't know...Could he?

"Apparently someone's spying for... how he put it... 'the enemy'" Piper said.

"Wwhat enemy?" Leo asked and he silently cursed himself for being such and awful liar.

"Are you alright Leo?" asked Piper, giving Leo a weird look.

"Hey!" a voice called, saving Leo from having to answer Piper. Leo followed her gaze to the door of the Aphrodite where Drew stood looking curiously Between Leo and Piper.

"Leo. Piper." she said with a tight smile.

"Drew." Piper responded.

"Where are you two off to?" Drew asked making her way towards them.

"Big house," Piper answered before Leo could. "Chiron called for a meeting...with the Seven only."

Drew smiled sweetly but Leo knew her too well to believe she actualy meant the smile. "Oh I see," she said. "Andyou guys finally decided to count Leo as part as the seven."

Piper frowned. "WHat does that mean. Leo has always been part of the seven."

"Does'nt seem like it," Drew hissed. "Not with the way you guys treat him-"

"_Drew_," Leo spoke up. Both girls ignored him though.

"And how do I _we _treat him?" asked Piper.

"How you treat him?" asked Drew incredulously. "For starters you guys leave him out of every thing. You barely talk to him-"

"We don't talk to him?" questioned Piper sounding mad. "He's the one that never talked to us."

"Wow Piper! You even have the nerve to-" started Drew.

"Me?" interrupted Leo looking at Piper incredulously. "Because I did talk to you guys plenty of times. You know before you guys decided to abandon me."

"We didn't abandon you Leo," said Piper exasperated.

"Sure looked like you had." muttered Drew.

"WHy do you even care?" said Piper turning to Drew furiously

"Because Leo is my friend!" retorted Drew.

"Yeah right," said Piper. "Leo would never be friends with someone like you."

"Better than being friends with _you_ hon," said Drew slyly.

"Can you guys fight later?" Leo asked weakly. "I mean shouldn't we be at the meeting."

"Yes. We should," said Piper still glaring at Drew. And with that she took hold of Leos arm and led him towards the Big house.

* * *

**A/N: I sit any good? Again I'm really sorry for the late update I'll try to update sooner especially now in the summer. For all of you guys with oc's I expect it'll only be two or three more chapters before we see them again. And just a reminder I am still accepting oc's.**

**Anyways thanks for reading. And please Review, Favorite, Follow, or share!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N I have nothing to say except I'm sorry and you guys probably don't care about my excuses. Anyways this chapter is dedicated to Andrea (guest) because Andrea's comments always make me smile :3 and Ghost83 because if it wasn't Ghost83, this wouldn't be up at the moment :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :( And when I say nothing, I mean _NOTHING_.**

_***.*.*.***_

**Chapter Four: They're Coming**

**Leo**

"**So who do you think the spy is?" **Piper asked Leo as the pair exited the big house.

Leo shrugged. "Could be anyone really,"

_'Even me. But Piper doesn't know that, she trusts you,' _ thought Leo.

Leo wasn't the best liar, and he knew that. His friends knew that. Leo glanced over at Piper who was still talking. Leo though she looked beautiful.

After the war Piper had let her hair grow out and took more pride in her looks. On that day Piper was wearing jean shorts, black converse, and a purple camp jupiter shirt that was loose on her and Leo couldn't help but wonder if it was Jason's. Pushing those thoughts aside Leo noticed that Piper was wearing makeup.

Piper had her hair pulled back into a high ponytail and was wearing make up.

_Makeup! _ Leo grinned at himself. He had never though the day would come when Piper McLean fell prey to her siblings and wore makeup.

"Leo?' Piper questioned turning her head to look at him.

Leo blushed, realizing he had been staring at Piper. "huh?'

"You zoned off," explained Piper.

"Did I?" Leo asked weakly.

Piper nodded and glanced over at Jason who was talking to Percy and Annabeth. Somewhere behind them Frank and Hazel stood side by side. It was unsaid but they were following Leo and Piper. And Piper was following Jason and Percy and Annabeth. And Leo was just sticking with Piper.

Percy walked onto the volleyball court as he continued talking to Jason and Annabeth. Stopping abruptly Percy glanced around.

"Does anyone know how to play Volleyball?" he asked. Leo couldn't help but smile as Annabeth smacked her forehead and groaned.

"How can you not know how to play volleyball?' she asked.

"Yeah Percy, aren't you always saying you want to play volleyball?" asked Frank as he and Hazel stood next to Leo.

"That doesn't mean I know how to play," Percy said picking up the ball from the ground.

Leo rolled his eyes while grinning.

Percy noticed Leo rolling his eyes and fake pouted. "Oh don't tell me you know how to play Valdez!"

Leo grinned. "I do! You take the ball and...throw it over the net to score touchdown…right?"

"no, repair boy." said Piper immediately. "no,"

"Then how do you play?' asked Leo, crossing his arms. He couldn't but smile as did though. It was just like the old days. Percy being Percy, Hazel forever confused, Frank never taking sides, Annabeth always right, Leo and Piper bickering like usual while Jason watched them looking amused.

And though, deep in his mind, Leo knew nothing had changed; he'd always be the seventh wheel. He couldn't help but be glad he was there.

_***.*.*.***_

Three games of Volleyball later the girls team (Annabeth, Piper, Hazel) had won against the boys (Percy, rank, Jason and Leo.)

"You know, we should play volleyball more often!' exclaimed Piper highfiving Hazel and Annabeth.

"Why so you guys can beat us again?" asked Percy, looking sour at the defeat.

Annabeth gave him a coy smile and Percy stuck out his tongue in response. The girls laughed as Leo and the guys continued to sulk.

Leo continued towards bunker nine after everyone had said goodbye.

Inside Bunker Nine the lights didn't work so Leo made a small fire.

Leo gasped as he surveyed the room. Sitting on a chair was a guy that had short white hair and brown eyes. In his hand he held Ouranos' notebook.

"You should really get rid of this?" he said in a calm voice as he looked at Leo. "Now,"

The fire in Leo's hand went out and someone shoved past Leo.

"Who-?" Leo started but the lights came on at that moment and the guy that had been in the room before was nowhere to be seen. Leo slept back in the Hephaestus cabin that night.

And Ouranos' notebook stayed on bunker nines floor flipped to a page. On that page it said, '_They're coming.'_

**_*.*.*.*_**

**A/N My attempt at giving a cliffhanger. Yeah, I suck don't rub it in. Anyways sorry for the short chapter but I really wanted to get something out there especially after I accidently deleted the first chapter :(**

**Hopefully there's some still reading this. If you are still reading this review, please...?**

**Expect a chapter this week (hopefully tomorrow but no promises :P)**


End file.
